The only exception
by Anavaress
Summary: Emily has to deliver JJ's baby herself as they get blocked somewhere no one can reach. JJ discovers then that her friend has feelings for her. But what happens when the only way she finds to thank Emily is by asking for their very first kiss?
1. Chapter 1

**First capter of a JJ/Emily fiction. This starts a the when JJ gets into labor and her friends bring her out of the office.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter One**

"I need to call Will."

"From the car honey. Breathe and walk."

"Agent Tod I hope you're ready because your job starts right now."

Hotch had already despaired to get the car and Emily, Garcia and JJ were heading to the elevator.

"Wait, I left my papers. The doctor said I should keep them with-"

"Ush. Emily you take her to the car I'll join you with the papers. Oh I'm so excited!"

Garcia rushed to JJ's office as Emily and JJ entered the elevator. JJ's contractions were staring again, making her wince with pain. Emily was holding her arm, watching the countdown indicating that they were heading to the ground.

Suddenly the elevator stopped, nearly throwing JJ on the floor.

"What's happening?" The blonde woman asked, obviously in more and more pain.

"It looks like the elevator is blocked. It's ok JJ, I'll just ring the bell and we'll take another one."

Emily pressed on the button, once, twice, nothing was happening. She checked at what floor they were stuck.

"Crap…"

"What is it…?" JJ asked with a very weak voice.

"Nothing JJ, it's ok. Someone is going to come and fetch us. Hotch and Garcia know we are here."

Emily came back to the blonde agent, wrapping her arm around her waist. It was going to be ok. The elevator couldn't possibly break just today, just now, right?

In the parking lot Hotch picked up his phone.

"Garcia?"

"Hotch I think they are stuck!" Penelope sounded panicked.

"What? What do you mean by stuck?"

"JJ and Emily. I went back to take JJ's prescription and now the elevator won't move!"

Emily was ringing the elevator alarm but it didn't seem to work either. The brunette started biting her nails anxiously. That wasn't good.

"Please don't do that Emily."

"Do what?"

"You bite your nails when you're stressed out."

Emily quickly removed her fingers from her mouth. "Sorry…"

"It's going to be just fine; Hotch and Garcia are probably trying to open those doors right now."

"Yea you're right." Emily was suddenly feeling very stupid. She was the one suppose to reassure JJ, not the reverse. "Sorry, just a small claustrophobia crises." JJ smiled back at her.

_Emily, JJ can you hear me?_

Hotch's voice was coming out of the small interphone.

"Yes Hotch, we're-"

"Emily…" JJ moaned so weakly that a rush of adrenaline ran through Emily's veins. The brunette followed her gaze and found a huge puddle of water growing between JJ's legs.

"Hotch we need to get out of here NOW!"

_Emily calm down, the elevator is stuck at the third floor and it has been closed for two week for renovation. We're coming but it's going to take a few minutes._

"We don't have a few minutes Hotch! JJ just broke water!"

There was a silence at the other end of the interphone. Emily was going to rush to it but a wave of pain hit JJ and her fell on the ground. The brunette had just the time to grab her before she hit the floor.

"JJ are you ok? Look at me what's going on?" Emily sat her down against the elevator.

_Emily we cannot make it faster than fourteen minutes. I'll be there with the rescue team; Garcia is going to stay with you._

JJ was wincing with pain. Her breathing was too fast and too erratic. She grabbed her belt ad tried to undo it. It was just too painful.

"JJ what are you doing?"

"Help me. It hurts." The blonde's voice was strangled with pain and Emily quickly opened her trousers and pulled them away. Under any other circumstances Emily would was found this the sexiest thing ever. Except that JJ was in labor in an elevator, stuck somewhere where they couldn't be reached.

_Hey my loves. Is everything ok?_

"No Garcia it's not ok? Where are they?!"

_They are on their way; they are kicking down all the doors in the floor to get to you. They are-_

JJ grabbed Emily's arm, pulling her attention back to her. The brunette was squatting next to her and was starting to feel the panic gain every fiber of her body. JJ was so scared. She didn't want it to happen. Not like that, but, she could feel it. She could feel it coming.

"Emily, please…"

"What? What is it?"

"I think… I think he is coming out…"

Emily was petrified. Her eyes wide open, her breathing vanished, her mind blank. That… No! Not hear! Not her! She couldn't do it! She didn't now! She…

_Emily wake up!_

The voice in the interphone was yelling at her.

_Whether or not this baby is coming now you have to do something!_

"And what am I suppose to do?!"

_You have to check. Place yourself between JJ's legs and check if he is coming out or not._

"But what if-"

_Ush! You do as I say, now!_

Emily carefully pulled JJ's panties of. She was terrified. That was not supposed to happen! She slowly placed herself between JJ's legs and looked at her.

"I can see the tip of his head…"

JJ exploded in tears. No! What if something happened to her baby? What if no one could reach them in time? She was so scared. That couldn't happen.

"JJ. JJ look at me!" The blonde woman opened her eyes and saw Emily a few centimeters away from her face. "JJ I swear that nothing is going to happen to you or your baby. Everything is going to be fine." Emily couldn't stand seeing JJ like that, and if she had to be the strong one, push her fears away and deliver that baby herself to make her friend stop crying well then she would!

"I can't Emily. I can't do this. I'm not-"

"Don't say that. You are going to be the best mother on earth. You are the strongest, bravest, smartest, most caring, most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I know you can do this. And I'll help you. I'm right here with you." Something in Emily's eyes simply maid all the fear vanish.

A wave of relive ran through JJ's body. Tears were still rolling down her cheeks but a small smile was now lightening her face. "Thank you."

"Garcia what should I do?"

_I'm on it honey. If you can see the baby's head then it's time to push JJ, Emily try and hold the baby's head as it gets out. Be careful with the __umbilical cord__._

JJ closed her eyes, took a deep breath and started pushing. Good! The pain was unbearable! She could have fainted right there but she pushed again, and again. That little baby was counting on her, she couldn't let him down.

_JJ don't forget to breath!_

The blonde woman was nearly out of oxygen and gasped a huge breath of air.

"I can see him JJ. I can see his forehead!"

_Come one Mommy you're nearly there. Push!_

"Just one more time his head is almost out!"

_Emily they say you have to gently pull on him to help JJ once his head is out._

"Wuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Oh my God JJ… He's here. Here's your son." Emily was out of breath. In her hands was a brand new life screaming his arrival to the world. For a second she lost herself in his small blue eyes. Then she banded over and gave the baby to his mother. JJ looked the weakest and the strongest woman on earth as she took her baby for the first time. Tears running down her cheeks.

"Hey. Hello Henry."

At that moment a noise resonated on the other side of the elevator but none of them noticed. Emily suddenly pulled her T-shirt over her head and carefully wiped the little boy's nose before warping him into the fabric.

The doors of the elevator opened and Hotch with four other men appeared. Two of them were obviously doctors or nurses and were holding a stretcher. When he saw them Hotch immediately ripped his shirt of, and gave it to Emily so she could hide JJ with it. But the blond woman didn't even seem to care as her eyes and her all self where on her new born wonder.

In less time than it took for the rescue team to reach the elevator JJ, Emily and Henry were in an ambulance, followed by Hotch and Garcia in a SUV. Once at the hospital the doctors cleared both Henry and his mother. One of the nurses even congratulated Emily for the way she had handled what could have been a very hard delivery. They were now all in a small hospital room, admiring the little boy.

"Where is Will?" JJ asked, holding her baby close to her heart.

"He will be here in a hour or so, his coming back from his parents." Garcia answered. "He'll be so happy to see that his little boy looks just like him!"

"Actually I think he look more like you…" Emily was sitting on the side of the bed, where JJ had pulled her down a couple of minutes earlier. She was looking at the baby without having conscience of the deep change that had happen in her. For the past few years she had learned to hate William Lamontagne with her heart and soul, and when the new that JJ was pregnant came out, she had started hating that baby too. The loathed him for what he was doing to his mother, changing her body, her habits, making her sick and taking away some of that natural confidence she always had. Of course it was ridiculous but she simply couldn't help it. And of course he was the concrete and eternal proof of JJ and Will's union. Even marriage wasn't so radical.

It had taken her ages to figure out what was wrong with her. She could always hide behind a "I don't like Will that's all." But tht didn't work with the baby. After month of self torturing she had simply concluded that her felling for JJ weren't the ones she thought she had. Weren't the one she was supposed to have. A huge burgeon had been lifted from her heart, but another one had immediately remplace it. She had feeling for her friend that would never see the light of day. Because of that thing in her uterus.

"Garcia, what about we go and find some balloons to light up the room a bit?" Hotch suggested, perfectly knowing that the two women needed some time together.

"Oh yes! We'll be back in a minute with the biggest "It's a boy!" in town." Garcia gave a sonorous kiss to JJ and to the tip of Henry's head. "Take care of our first ever official BAU baby."

They both walked out the door under the amused look of JJ and Emily. A comfortable silence filled the room as the two women drove their attention back to the baby. Ridiculous, that was the word. Now that he was here, all Emily could see was that a little part of JJ was born in him. Like an extension of her. And him, unlike his mother, she could love him with all her heart.

"Emily I… I can't tell you how much I' grateful to you. Thank you. Thank you so much."

"You don't need to thank me. You did all the work."

"I wouldn't have managed without you." They looked at each other in the eye, Emily drowning herself in JJ's cobalt iris. Emily's words where still resonating in the blond woman's head: You are the strongest, bravest, smartest, most caring, most beautiful woman I've ever seen… The most beautiful woman she had ever seen. JJ hadn't been able to figure out why her friend had been so distant with her, so tense around Will, so annoyed about everything that revolved around him and the baby. Of course the brunette had tried to hide it, but they were always an irritated movement or a scathing sentence. After that, it just all made sense.

"I'm sorry Emily, I've already asked Penelope to be Henry's Godmother. If I had known…"

"If you had known I hope you wouldn't have taken that elevator." The brunette teased. "Garcia will do a far better job that me at this. She is going to properly ruin that child's education." JJ giggled, caressing her son's face with her finger. "You look exhausted…"

"I am." JJ sighted peacefully and lay back against her pillows. She looked at her friend one more time. She wanted to be sure she was right about this. Her brain was fuzzy and she was feeling sleep coming but she wanted to do that first. "Come here."

Emily moved closer to her, the baby still in the middle. JJ ran her hand in the dark hair, gently pulling her forward until their foreheads were touching. Emily closed her eyes, a hand on her friends arm, her face just centimeters away from hers. That was the best moment of her life.

"Kiss me."

"What?" Emily asked, not even pulling back as she was sure to have misunderstood.

"Kiss me Emily." JJ repeated and this time the brunette pulled away to look in her eyes, but they were the same as usual, with that same friendly and motherly look. What was happening? "Kiss me. That's all I can give you, and you deserve it so much."

"No…" Emily's voice was just a shocked whisper.

"Em-" JJ tried to bring her face to her friend's but Emily gently pushed her back against the pillows.

"No JJ. You're tired. You don't know what you're saying."

"But you-" Tears were showing up in her blue eyes. JJ wanted to thank her, to tell her she understood now and that she wasn't angry at her for acting like she had. But most of all she didn't want to screw up and she had the feeling that was what she was doing.

"Ushhh." Emily ran a loving hand on JJ's cheek. "I am not taking advantage of you. Not when you're having the best day of your life." She was glad that JJ took it so well, that she wasn't angry or scared, but she also knew that it was the tiredness and the gratefulness speaking for her now.

JJ closed her eyes, a tear getting caught is her eyelashes, and put her own hand over Emily's, burying her face in the gentle touch. Slowly her muscles un-tensed and her breathing calmed down. She fell asleep in Emily's hand, her son still sleeping against her heart.

Emily watched her leaving for the lands of dreams and then bended over. Her lips almost touched the blonds' cheek but she hesitated and then pulled back. Instead she took Henry in her arm, holding him against her heart and gave him the kiss his mother had asked for.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: That one was quickly written and realised because I need to write it. This is almost a therapy session for me! xD**

******Well anyway, thanks for following!**  


**Chapter Two**

Two hands slipped around her waist as she entered her bedroom. Warm lips started kissing the curves of her neck and a strong body pressed itself against her back. She was exhausted by her returning to the BAU and the constant attention a five month old baby needed but she had been pushing him away for a week and she couldn't keep him waiting like that forever.

She knew exactly what was going to come. Will would turn her around, kiss her deeply, undress her, lay her down the bed and lovingly run his mouth on her neck and breast before penetrating her. And that was it. They would just stay in that position until he came and she faked it. That wasn't nice of her she knew it. Will wasn't doing anything wrong and he loved her she knew that. He had even dropped his career to come live with her and their son. But all that simply didn't get her libido higher than the sight of a baby penguin.

JJ was naked now, her arms carelessly resting on her lovers shoulders. He was trying to get her in the game but she really was too tired to even notice. He laid her down on the bed and placed himself between her legs. The blonde woman barely noticed the change until Will put his length inside her. JJ closed her eyes as he started moving back and forth in her, letting her mind go wherever it wanted. She started feeling warmer and warmer, warping her arms around the naked body above her. She could feel that soft flesh brushing against the tip of her breasts. The hot breathing against her neck was giving her goosebumps. She started moaning as her desire was heating up her lower belly.

But suddenly everything stopped. JJ opened her eyes and saw two dark eyes filled with love and desire gazing down at her, long curly black hair running over a pale skin, two pink lips lightly open in a wolfish smile. She bilked, and the vision despaired.

Will kissed her softly on the lips as he rolled on his side of the bed. "You were loud tonight." He whispered in her ear before giving her one last kiss in the neck. "Good night JJ." Then he placed himself as he always did, on his back, a pillow hugged against his chest, not touching her.

JJ rolled on her side, turning her back to him, but she couldn't sleep any more. Had she just become horny thinking of someone else as Will was making love to her? Was that even possible? She hadn't felt that way in so long she had nearly forgotten that feeling. JJ closed her eyes, trying to forget about it, but she could go to sleep. Images were flashing in her mind, a touch, a kiss, a bit of skin, breathing in her neck…

_Come on Jennifer; don't let your hormones get the best of you._

She fought for an hour, tossing and turning in her bed, then she shyly slipped a hand between her legs and started making love to herself. Even that was better than unusual, what was happening to her?

The blonde woman tried to push away the images coming to her mind. Only they never really despaired, gently floating at the edge of her imagination, maintaining her arousal but blocking her from any release. JJ tried a very long time to get herself to let go but it wouldn't work so finally exhaustion won and she put her barriers down. The images flashed in her head, immediately throwing her over the edge. JJ bit her hand to muffle her groans as her climax hit her all body, making her arch back in the bed with pleasure.

She could still feel the spasms in her core as she grabbed her pillow and warped her arms around it. Sleep didn't wait any longer to take her, according her exhausted body to pronounce one last word.

"Emily…"

….

The few months following Henry's birth had been really hard on Emily. First of all she had had a "our friendship is forever ruined" couple of weeks as JJ didn't show up at work and never called her to talk or to see her. That had been worst than anything, she didn't want to lose her! Then JJ had finally made the first move and they started seeing each other again but never alone and slowly their relationship got back to normal. Of course it was only a façade. Emily was still carful about everything she did or said round JJ and she had started building a wall between herself and her feeling. There was no point in trying to just wait until they faded, if that had been possible they would have disappeared when Will arrived in their lives or when Henry did. She simply hoped that she could fool JJ in believing that it was all over.

Henry had been Emily's ray of light in this nightmare. At first she hadn't see him a lot but the more it went and the more she did. Everything the little boy did amazed her and brought her joy. He was the only thing that would pass her walls, the little part of JJ she was allowed to love. She knew it wasn't healthy but it was she best she could do at this point.

Now JJ was back to work, looking as radiant as the sun and Emily was starting to find her inner balance between her undying feeling and her happiness. She never wanted to talk about this to her friend, or to anyone else, she would just pretend that it didn't exist.

It was the team's first night out all together a couples of weeks after JJ's return. Emily had almost decline the invitation as Will was coming too but in the end she didn't. She couldn't spend her time avoiding him without avoiding JJ and she didn't want that. Plus she wanted to show JJ that she was over her… well at least she wanted her to believe that.

The night was quite ok in fact, except that everything he did or said made her want to shoot him in the face. The all team was having fun and the bar owner, who they knew well, had lowered the price for them, knowing that they would come back and allowing them to drink more than they usually did. Everybody was starting to be far more that tipsy, except for Reid who was already totally drunk. JJ was looking amazing like always in her blue top that matched her eyes and her skinny jeans. Emily was trying to avoid staring at her but it was a lost cause.

"You wanna dance?" JJ asked to Will, her eyes glittering with excitement and Mojito.

"No thanks. I pass."

"Oh come on! Come with me." JJ gazed at him with a lustful smile that made Emily's temperature hit a new record.

"No JJ. I don't want to." He didn't seem do find her sexy at all. That kind of attitude normally ached JJ, making her doubt herself, but there alcohol had taken hold of her. Well if that wasn't enough to turn him on she would do something even sexier.

"Emily, you wanna dance with me?" The brunette's eyes opened wide. What was she doing? "Come on!" But JJ didn't even wait for her answer and grabbed her by the hand to lead her to the dance floor.

Emily's rational mind had just switched off. They were in the middle of the room and JJ started moving her body in front of her, making her curves undulate a few centimeters away from her. Emily was so mesmerized and scared that she couldn't move.

"Emily please. I'm trying to turn Will on." That was like getting tabbed in the heart. If it hadn't been for JJ's body now pressing against hers and her beautiful blue begging eyes she would have exploded into tears. How could JJ say something like that? Instead she started moving her hips in motion with the music, quickly followed by JJ.

Emily wasn't quite sure of what JJ had meant by dancing _with_ her so she didn't initiate any direct touch. The blonde woman didn't want to push it too far, a small corner of her mind reminding her of Emily's feelings but when she saw her friend's body moving nearly against hers Will despaired from her mind and there was only the two of them lest in the room.

JJ moved forward, making the curves of her hips collide with Emily's. She slipped one leg between the brunette's and gratefully welcome Emily's tight between hers. Their bodies were now moving like one; JJ letting her hips follow her friend's rhythm. She put her arms around the brunette's neck, gazing into her dark eyes. AT that moment she felt free.

Emily's hands shyly went to JJ's waist. Was that really happening? It was like there was no more air in the room. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think, all that existed was that beautiful woman staring back at her. Her body was right here, her arms where around her neck, her face so close, she could almost kiss it. As that thought crossed her mind Emily saw herself kissing JJ wildly, grabbing her butt in her hands, backing her against the bar…

She immediately pulled away.

"Emily what…?" But she wasn't there anymore. After second of hesitation she had disappeared out of the bar. JJ followed her like a shadow.

The brunette rushed in the street, not knowing where she was going, simply wanting to get as far as she could.

"Emily wait for me!" JJ grabbed her hand to make her turn around. Emily exploded.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" Tears were cascading down her cheeks, her voice broken in pain. But JJ didn't seem to understand what she meant. "Why are you acting like this when you know what I feel for you?! When you know that nothing could hurt me more?!" She wasn't even trying to stop crying, she didn't care.

"Because-"

"WHY?!"

"Because you're the only thing I think of when Will touches me! Because it's you I see when we make love! Because I'm trying to do the best thing here and there but there's alw-"

She had started yelling herself, tears showing up in her red eyes, but she could speak any more. Emily had rushed to her lips, wrapping one arm around her waist and bringing her face against hers with her other hand. JJ didn't fight. Instead she cupped Emily's face in her hand, opening her mouth to her. Their tongues met and tangled for the first time as they tasted each other's mouth greedily. They wanted more and more, like no touch in the world could ever satisfy their need for each other. They were running out of air but none of them pulled away until it became a vital urge.

JJ warped her arms around Emil's neck, scared she would go away but the brunette pulled her even closer and started giving her small kisses between every panting.

"You ruined me Emily…"

The brunette stopped kissing her but didn't pull away. She laid her forehead against hers and with the hand that was tangled in the blond hair she wiped JJ's tears away. She would have wanted that moment never to stop, even if her face was washed with tears, even if JJ was silently crying. She wanted them to stay in each other's arms forever.

But someone broke the spell.

"All this just for me…" That voice couldn't sound more sickening. Hands… horrible, disgusting, filthy hands ran around JJ's waist, pulling them apart. "I'm going to have to think of something to thank you…" Atrocious lips put an atrocious kiss on her perfect neck. "Let's go home." Her blue eyes weren't visible any more as he ripped her of her sight. "Goodnight Emily. And thank you I guess."

And she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Before you start reading; a huge thank-you to thatdamnyank who helped me with this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter three**

"I'm sorry about last night…"

The two of them were in bed, Will hugging her from behind.

"It's ok." He kissed her on the neck. "I was far too drunk to do you right anyway."

That wasn't what JJ was thinking of when she apologized. After the 'party' Will had ordered a cab and had tried to get his girlfriend to have drunken sex but JJ hadn't been able to stop crying. He hadn't insisted and rocked her to sleep.

"What happened in that street? I mean, I know that it wasn't real, it's just that I didn't pay attention at the time but Emily was crying when I arrived."

Relief and pain ran trough JJ's veins. Will didn't see Emily as a threat, he didn't believe that it had been more than a drunken game. And that was even worse. He loved her and he trusted her and…

"I don't know… I think alcohol and tiredness and… I don't know…" JJ pulled on Will's hand to bring him even closer.

"You should call her. See if she is ok." In the other room a little boy started yelling. It was time to eat.

"I'll go." JJ said, avoiding answering.

She walk to Henry's bedroom and took the little boy in her arms. She was having a horrible head ache but she knew it wasn't the alcohol. She had cried all night and her sinus were reminding her of that. She carried the baby to the kitchen and gave him his bottle. She really liked breast feeding him but as she was back to work she couldn't do it anymore.

She sighed and sat on the sofa with her son in her arms. This was it. This was her home, her life. She had a son and a man who loved her. Her libido had gotten in the way but that was never happening again. She closed her eyes and felt the tears running down her cheeks.

It wasn't true. She couldn't keep lying to herself after last night. Of course that would never have happened without the alcohol but she couldn't just pretend that it was all there was. That kiss… she hadn't felt so alive in years. It wasn't just hormones or alcohol, she had feelings for Emily. But it couldn't happen. She had decided to keep her baby and from that moment she had sealed a contract with it, and that included waking up at night and buying him clothes as well as providing him a stable and loving family. And that was Will, the man that dropped his career and his life to take care of them.

Henry pushed the bottle away and stretched his arms up to grab his mother's hair.

How strong were Emily's feeling for her? She hoped… no she begged for them not to go further than a simple attraction… Who was she kidding? After that kiss and the way she had held her, JJ couldn't even fool herself into thinking that it was just an attraction.

"God… How much did I hurt you Emily?"

…

Emily woke up in a bed that wasn't hers. For a moment she couldn't figure out what was wrong but she was sure something was out of place. No Sergio next to her, she definitely wasn't home. Then memories from the night before came back and she buried herself in the pillow. Wherever she was, she had slept alone and she was fully dressed, so she couldn't care less about what was happening around her. She wanted to press that pillow on her face until she choked to death!

Her phone rang, announcing her that she had received a text message. Emily didn't even move. She didn't care if someone wanted to talk to her; she didn't care if it was a new case or if half the population of the US died in a bomb explosion. There was just too much pain right now. Why had she acted like that? Now her life was ruined. JJ was going to freak out and never want to approach her again and she wouldn't let her see Henry and she would never see her again…

Emily exploded in a snob, roiling herself in a ball and bringing the quilt above her head. She wanted to disappear. She wanted the all word to disappear. She cried herself to sleep one more time, wanting never to wake up.

"Emily… Emily?"

She tried to open her eyes but they were like stuck with glue. It took her some time but she eventually sat in the bed, rubbing her eyes with her palms. Where was she again?

"Emily, are you ok?" She blinked. Once. Twice.

"Derek?"

"Hey there sleepy face. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, I just… over slept I guess."

"You can say that, it's 6pm."

"Really? I… I have to go." She jumped out of bed, looking for her shoes, but Derek tried to stop her.

"Emily it's Sunday, you don't need to rush out."

"Yes! I… I have to… go and feed Sergio." She grabbed her boots and sat on the edge of the bed to put them on.

"Emily." Derek's voice was firm and he placed himself in front of her. He knelt next to the bed, took one of her hands in his and placed his other palm against her forehead.

"I'm not sick Derek."

"Then you've been crying a lot because you have fever."

Emily looked away. She had to leave, now. She didn't want to break in front of her friend. She didn't want to share. She had been hurt enough by people she trusted already… She tried to put up her walls, pushing him away like she always managed, but there were no walls left. Every barrier she had built during years was gone, crushed with pain and tears. Emily felt so weak and so exposed that she almost started crying again.

Derek hesitated. He had no problem with her exploding and opening herself up to him, but he didn't want her to do it because she was weak at the moment.

"Do you want to use the shower?"

Emily looked at him and smiled with relief, he wasn't going to force her to open up.

"Yes. That would be nice."

She switched on the boiling hot water and let the room fill with steam.

It wasn't so much the feeling that she would never have what she wanted, she already knew that; but the betrayal… She had opened herself, to JJ, she trusted her, and her friend simply crushed her heart like that? Was there anyone she could trust?

She felt the tears running down her cheeks but she didn't fight, she was busy putting her walls up again, regaining her self control. She needed to figure out what she was going to do. On Monday JJ would be at work and they would be force to interact again. Pretend like nothing happened? She wasn't capable of that. Smile at her and joke and hear her talking about Henry and Will… No she couldn't.

And she didn't want to forget the kiss either. As painful as it was.

Emily got out of the shower and started drying herself with one of Derek's towel. She was feeling better and her fever was almost gone. Looking around her she smiled at the obvious lack of woman in that apartment: dirty and clean clothes had been dropped on the floor and left there, the air was smelling of too much man deodorant, the towels were rolled in a ball, never going to dry…

She got out of the bathroom and joined Derek in the kitchen.

"Coffee?"

"Yes please." She answered and sat on one of the bar chair. Derek gave her an "I Love Chicago" mug and sat in front of her with a cup of tea in his hands. He wasn't going to start drinking coffee at 6 in the afternoon.

"What's so funny?" he asked, looking at Emily who was smiling in her cup.

"I just realized that when I was in the shower I wondered where you kept your shampoo."

Derek laughed. She was feeling better obviously, so he bent forward and asked her softly, "What happened when you and JJ got out of the bar last night?"

Emily took a deep breath. He had the right to now, especially as he was probably very worried about her right now. There was still a little voice screaming in her head that she couldn't trust her friends but she knew that it would be worse if she eluded the question.

"I got angry because JJ knew… I mean she knew that…" Her voice broke but she wasn't crying. She just had never told anyone before.

"That you have feelings for her?"

"You knew?" She asked with wide and surprised eyes. Emily really thought she had been able to hide it from everyone.

"No. Not until last night. You're quite a good liar you know." She smiled at the (sort of) compliment.

"She asked me to dance with her and… I don't know I was scared I guess. And she told me she wanted to turn Will on." She had pronounced the last words much lower and staring at her cup of coffee. Derek felt his blood boiling in his veins. That was just the meanest thing ever! What the hell was JJ thinking? "Then I got out. I started yelling at her… And we kissed…" She added in a breath. Emily was voluntarily letting the part where JJ told her about her sex life out. She still couldn't betray she like that. "Then… Will… He took her away… He even thanked me because he thought it was all for him."

Emily was telling her story an embarrassed voice, like she knew she had acted like a fool.

"JJ…" Derek was trying to control his anger. "She shouldn't have acted like that with you. It's… odious"

"Don't say that… God that sounded pathetic." Emily rolled her eyes and smiled at Derek, but he didn't seem to find it funny.

"Emily you should be angry at her."

"I know. I just…" She sighted. "I can't…"

No she couldn't hate JJ. She wanted to but it was impossible. JJ was trying her best to be a good mother for Henry, a good partner for (fucking) Will, a good communication liaison for the team, a good friend to everyone. Last night had just been a… slip. The most painful slip ever but… It wasn't her fault…

"What happened after? I can't remember a thing." She asked, escaping having to explain herself.

"I found you crying in the street, unable to tell me what had happened. I pretty much freaked out but you had your clothes on and you were standing so I didn't get you to the hospital."

"Gosh thank you…" Emily could picture herself trying to explain this to a doctor... Not good. "In who's bed did I sleep?"

"Mine, I brought you back home and I used the couch once you were asleep."

"Sorry. I mean, thanks." She didn't want to disturb but she couldn't picture Derek letting her sleep on the sofa and use the bed. Not very chivalrous. "I… I'm going to have to go home. Sergio must be waiting for me."

"I'll drive you back. But take at least a glass of water before leaving."

Coffee and water never were a good idea but that was his way of saying 'If you don't re-hydrate your body soon, you're going to turn into sand.' Which probably wasn't far from the truth. Emily accepted and they both got ready and moved to the front door.

"What are you going to do about all this…?" Derek carefully asked as he turned his key to open his flat.

"I don't know. But I'm going to have to get as far away from her as I can, at least for a while." Emily gave him an apologizing smile.

"Hey." He put his hand on her shoulder and looked at her with a supportive gaze. "I'm not leaving you alone."

For the first time that day she smiled genuinely, then she nodded at him and they walked out of the apartment.

…

JJ closed the door behind her. She dropped her keys on the table and put her coat in the closet. Will was sitting on the couch, but she was surprised not to hear Henry. He would always welcome her back with chirps and it wasn't late enough for him to be in bed. He was 13 month old now and he still couldn't walk but the doctor had told them that it wasn't unusual as long as he could before the end of his second year.

His birthday had been the first time she had invited Emily over since the bar incident. She had felt so sad to realize that her friend who seemed to love him so much hadn't been able to see him grow. Emily and her had been avoiding each other for the past 7 months, not seeing each other outside of work or even interacting unless necessary. It had been hell on earth. Fortunately the team had left them alone, not forcing them to see each other or even pretend that things were going fine. She had the impression that Derek had taken 'Emily's side' as he didn't really talk to her any more. But she couldn't blame him. It was all her fault after all.

She looked back at Will as she sat on a chair to remove her shoes. Yes it was hell on earth, she had lost her friend, her family dynamic, and chose to live with a man she liked but didn't love, but it was the right decision to keep Henry safe and to be fair to Will.

"How was your day?" She asked casually, putting her boots in the cupboard.

"JJ we need to talk." Will answered with a sigh. That didn't sound good.

"What's going on?" Will got up but he didn't look at her. "Is Henry ok?" JJ gazed at her son's bedroom with fear.

"He's fine. He's with his sitter." JJ looked back at him with incomprehension.

"Then what is it?"

…

The blonde woman walked out of her office. End of the day at last! She dropped her files on Hotch's desk and crossed the room to get to the elevator. On her left Emily and Garcia were walking in her direction, ready to leave too.

"Hey." JJ said as they waited for the elevator.

"Do you girls want to grab something to eat?" Garcia shyly asked as the stepped in the cabin.

"Euh… No thanks. I'll just stay in front of TV with Sergio tonight." Emily answered, staring at the metal door in front of her.

"Oh come on. We haven't gone out together for months. Please?" Emily sighed. Garcia was just trying to make things better and after 7 month of waiting she could understand that.

"Ok. But only if we eat Asian." She gave her colorful friend a small smile and Penelope's face lightened up.

"Great! And you Goldilocks?"

"I'm sorry I can't come. I have to pick up Henry." JJ wasn't looking at any of them.

"Can Will not do it?" Garcia begged.

_"But what about Henry? What about all we have built together?"_

"What? Do you mean what about this prison we built? I dropped my job, my life, to look after both of you, and you spend your time chasing ghosts at work! When was the last time you sacrificed something to this family?"

"No he can't" Her voice was to low and she was still avoiding eye contact.

"Is he out of town or something? It's pretty late he can't be working more than we-" Emily had grabbed Garcia's arm, making her silence. She hadn't looked directly at JJ for a while now but something was wrong.

_"I didn't sacrifice anything?! I devoted my all self to this family! I'm in constant pain because I try to make this work! To give Henry a home! How can do something like that!"_

_ "Oh come one! You didn't change a thing between before and after Henrys birth! You don't care about him or his life! You weren't even there on his first birthday!"_

"Hey pussycat, what's going on?"

_"What were you expecting? That I would drop my job and stay all day on the couch waiting for you a raising your kid?!"_

_ "You don't even know what raising means! And you know what?! If you're unhappy too, that just sets the deal!"_

_ "Will don't turn your back on me! Come back here!" _

"Will… He was seeing someone else."

The blonde woman walked out of the elevator and disappeared into the parking lot.

* * *

**Here! Now you guys can shoot him! =D **

**Emily/JJ coming back in the next chapter (obviously).**

**And a guest reviewer called Winter asked me if I was going to write more; well as long as you can't see a "THE END" ****somewhere**, it means they well be more.

**Thanks to all of you who read and double thanks to the ones leaving reviews! =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy!****  
**

* * *

**Chapter four**

The phone rang and for the first time in month the name that appeared on it didn't crush Emily's stomach. She didn't really know what she was feeling or where she was standing but since JJ and Will had broken up a burden had been lifted from her shoulders. JJ hadn't talked to her about it; she had just dropped the information and never acted like she wanted to say more. To her.

She hadn't made any moves on JJ, of course not, but hope helps even when it's vain. Emily didn't want to see this as her chance to have her. She could have tried when Will didn't yet exist or even when they were just dating but she hadn't. She couldn't figure out why but she couldn't get herself to act on her feelings. Probably because she cared so much she was scared to lose JJ as her friend by trying to have more.

"Yes?" Emily was suddenly feeling very stressed out. She didn't want to say anything wrong.

"Emily I'm so sorry to call you but I've tried… they are all busy" JJ's voice was oddly rhythm, like she was drunk or something.

"JJ, are you ok?"

"No… Can you come at my place? I need someone for Henry you know…"

No, she didn't know! Was JJ drunk with her son in the house?!

"Have you tried Garcia…?" The brunette immediately regretted saying that, she didn't want JJ to feel like she couldn't count on her. It just was that last time Emily had seen her drunk it hadn't turned out so well.

"She's at Kevin's parent's house… Emily please, I can't even speak properly."

"Of course, I'll be there in twenty minutes."

When she knocked on the door Emily had butterflies in her stomach. It was stupid, she knew it, there was nothing to be afraid of because nothing would happen. JJ was her were friends, sort of, and she had just asked for help with her son. End of the story.

"It's open."

Her voice hit Emily in the stomach. She pushed the door and entered.

"You shouldn't leave the door open like… What is the gun for?"

JJ was laying on her couch, facing the front door, her gun in her hand. Henry was on his colorful baby carpet, looking very bored until his blue eyes saw Emily and he started chirping.

"I'm sorry I couldn't reach the door…"

JJ's head fell back on the couch and she put her gun on her stomach. The brunette walked in the room, took the gun away, gave a plump kiss to Henry and sat down on the edge of the sofa. No JJ wasn't drunk, but she looked hell sick. Her face was so pale it was almost transparent, her eyes were red and her breathing fast. The blonde woman had one hand on her forehead, obviously fighting a headache.

"Are you ok?"

"No. Yea. I mean, could you get Henry to Miss Willows please. I don't want Henry to get sick." JJ's voice was weak and breathless. Emily stretched her arm to take her temperature but then she remembered that she was going to have to carry Henry and she didn't want to contaminate him. "I'm ok Emily. You can drop him of and leave, I'll manage. Sorry for making you come."

"No. I'll come back here and call a doctor."

"Who?"

Emily smiled at the geeky joke but JJ's simply looked confused. No she wasn't doing well.

"You stay here I'll be right back. It's just down the street if I remember well." JJ agreed and Emily got out of the couch. "Come on you little monster." She picked him up and went to the door. "I'm taking your keys and locking the door ok?"

JJ didn't answer. It looked like she had fallen asleep. Emily quickly brought Henry to JJ's friend who fortunately was here and happy to help and then rushed back to the house. The blonde hadn't moved a finger, un-peacefully resting on the couch. Emily kneeled down next to her and carefully put her hand on her forehead. She was boiling hot!

JJ slowly opened her eyes.

"You can go…" she whispered.

Emily had a second of hesitation. She didn't want to impose, and she certainly didn't want to look vulturous. Because she wasn't. Her feelings for JJ were still there but they had faded with time and pain. Locked up somewhere they would never see the light of day again.

"I'm not leaving you like that. How do you feel exactly?"

"Headache." JJ started, closing her blue eyes. "Can't eat. Feel very weak."

"Cramps?"

"No."

"It's probably not the flu then. I'll call a doctor."

When the bell rang Emily welcomed a fat black man in. She stood away from them as he asked his routine questions to JJ, sitting on a chair next to the couch, and she turned away when he asked the blonde to partly undress herself.

"Nasty virus." The doctor commented, making a sign for Emily to come back next to them. "Is the kid still in the house?" He asked, looking at the baby toys.

"No he's been dropped off at a sitter. Should I bring him back?" Emily suggested.

"No, if he was contaminated he would have stopped eating around yesterday. But better not tempt the devil." He turned back to JJ. "You're going to have to stay in bed for a good day at least. Not moving if no necessary. Someone is going to have to stay with you because the fever is going to increase before dropping and it mustn't get higher than 105°. Otherwise it's directly the hospital."

"I'll stay with her."

JJ made a sort of unpleased groaned but didn't protest more.

"Then I'll give you the prescription. By the way she's not contagious anymore."

Once Emily was back from the pharmacy she told Henry's sitter that JJ wouldn't be able to collect him before tomorrow, and that she could find someone else if it was a problem. Miss Willows had already seven kids at home and she didn't mind at all having one more to take care of so Henry stayed with her.

Then she gave JJ her medicine and laboriously made her climb the stair to lay her down in her bed. JJ's fever had almost knocked her out and as soon as she was under the familiar blankets she fell asleep.

Standing in the middle of the living room, Emily now felt oddly out of place. Night was falling and she wasn't quite sure what to do now that JJ was asleep. She wondered around the house for a moment, tidying the mess that Henry had left everywhere and finally sat down on the sofa to watch TV. She was regularly checking on JJ but the house felt to calm and unfamiliar.

"Guess where I am? At JJ's. She asked me to come to take care of Henry because she is sick and now I'm here to look after her." She wasn't really sure what she wanted by sending that to Derek but at least it would keep her busy a bit.

"WHAT? Why didn't she ask Garcia?"

"Wasn't available. No one was. Are you out of town?"

"Yes, in Chicago. You ok?"

"Yea. JJ didn't want me to stay but the doc said she needed surveillance."

"Keeping my phone switched on. You tell me if you need anything."

"I'm fine. You're not going to come back anyway."

"Will if you need me to."

Emily felt a warmth in her heart. That was what she wanted to hear. She wasn't alone in this.

"Told you, I'm fine. Thanks a lot!"

It was nearly 10pm when she heard a noise upstairs. Emily got up and walked to JJ's bedroom. The blonde woman had woken up and was looking at Emily with small eyes. Then she raised her arms and pointed a finger at Emily.

"Want some!" She said and her arm fell back on the quilt.

Emily looked around her, confused, and then walked to the bed.

"What do you want?" She asked, bending over the bed to put her hand on JJ's forehead.

"Sssssssssssssssssssome…Moooooooooooore…"

She was completely raving! Emily quickly took JJ's temperature but it was 'only' 103° high. She hesitated for a second but then decided that she would get JJ to the hospital yet. Looking at her she remembered that once her nanny had to fight Ninja Turtles in the garden because Emily's fever was making her have hallucinations. She smiled at that memory and gently placed a cold wet glove on JJ's forehead.

"Slug!" JJ ripped the fabric of her face.

"It's not a slug JJ. Here, keep it on your head."

JJ arched in the bed, apparently trying to see what was on her forehead without touching in. Emily sighed. If her nanny had to fight giant mutant turtles with a broom, she wouldn't get JJ to calm down just by talking reasonably.

"It's scary…" JJ whispered.

"It's just a glove." But the blond woman was starting to scratch herself, looking around her with wide scared eyes. "Do you want me to stay with you until you fall asleep?"

JJ nodded so hard that the glove fell on the floor once more. Emily patently put in back in place and climbed on the bed next to her friend. She didn't want to go under the covers, knowing the effect that JJ's body against hers would have on her.

"I'm here, now close your eyes and try to sleep."

JJ shook her head and started agitating in the bed.

"JJ? JJ calm down."

"No no no. Slug slug slug slug slugugugugug!"

Emily got the glove of her forehead but JJ was also fighting with the quilt. Cursing herself Emily slipped underneath it and pulled JJ against her.

"There's no slug JJ. I'm here. They are all gone."She rubbed JJ's back to calm her down. The blonde stopped fighting and curled up in Emily's arms. "Everything is fine." Emily slipped her arms around the blonde shoulders and waist, rocking slowly.

Gosh she hated that situation! She was having the impression that she was taking advantage of JJ and she was losing control of herself. It was the one place on earth she wanted to be, that bed, with her, but she knew that tomorrow morning it would be all over so she couldn't even get herself to enjoy it for a second.

"I want some like that. You could lend me… Will always didn't have enough." A wave of rage hit Emily. Him again! It was always all about him! She almost got out of bed but JJ started again. "He sucks like a moon rabbit you know. And they are all creamy and milky and sooooooo…" What the hell was she talking about? Suddenly Emily tensed when she felt JJ burying her face in her cleavage, rubbing her nose between her breasts. "Soooooooft and rouuuuuuuuuuuund and like a teddy bear…" Emily was now trying not to explode in a laugh. Moon rabbits and teddy bears, not quite as scary as Ninja Turtles. "Henry can't shoot you know? He needs a teddy bear. You be his teddy?"

This time she paused to listen to Emily's answer.

"Yes sure. I can be his teddy bear if you want."

"Because you know… with no more starfish he's going to be all slugy..."

JJ stopped talking and relaxed in Emily's arms. She had fallen asleep again. Emily put a hand on her forehead but the fever seemed to have dropped a bit. She thought of her nanny playing ninja in her garden. She was glad she didn't have to play teddy bear because she had no idea how she would have done that. She didn't want to analyze too much what JJ had told her but she couldn't help but think that the teddy bear thing was JJ's way to ask her to stay around for Henry. And save him from slugs…?

Well at least while she was trying to picture herself as a soft toy she wasn't thinking of JJ's breathing against her breast…

When JJ woke up she had the immediate desire to fall asleep again. It was warm and comfortable and safe. She closed her eyes but the pillow she had her head one was moving. Slowly rising and falling at a constant rhythm. She moved, just a bit, and took full conscience of where she was.

She head was resting on someone's chest. Her arms were slipped under a T-shirt, wrapped around a thin waist. One of her leg was folded above a thigh, making it collide with her lower belly. There was also an arm holding her tight and a white hand laying on her forearm. Why had Emily slept with her?

After a second of fear she relaxed, Emily was still sleeping, so she had a couple of minutes ahead to enjoy the moment. Eventually she would have to pull away; she had inflicted enough pain to the brunette like that. Or maybe her friend didn't have any feelings for her anymore and JJ could enjoy the position without it being awkward afterwards… That thought was horrible. She wanted Emily to have feelings for her! She wanted her to love her. She didn't want to be alone.

JJ closed her eyes and mentally slapped herself for that. She had hurt Emily once, she would never do it again.

She felt the hand resting on her forearm moving. It caressed her skin up to her shoulder, quickly flirted with her cheek and gently pressed itself on her forehead. JJ was paralyzed.

"Your fever has dropped. How are you feeling?"

How could she sound so calm when JJ's mind was buzzing with adrenaline and hormones? She should have moved while Emily was still asleep!

"Fine… I still have a headache but I'm feeling better." She swallowed hard not knowing what to say or do.

"Good. I'm going to get you your medicine." Emily moved and JJ rolled away from her so she could get out of bed. The brunette got out of the room without looking at her and came back a minute later. "Here you are." she said, sitting on the side of the bed and giving JJ her pills and a glass of water. She was looking so calm and in control…

"Thank you." The blond laboriously sat on the bed, feeling very weak. She swallowed her pills but her stomach immediately yelled at her.

"Do you think you can eat?"

"I… No… Even the pills are not…"

"Lay down."

JJ obeyed and started breathing deeply to keep her stomach under control.

The all day passed like that, Emily taking care of JJ who was fighting against her virus. The fever was gone but the blonde still couldn't eat. They finally managed to bring back some color to JJ's face by putting sugar in her water.

At the end of the day Will came to fetch his son, vaguely asking how JJ was, not really looking at Emily either. Shortly after that Emily left, her friend doing well enough to take care of herself. The maternal side of Emily wanted to stay to be sure everything was fine but she needed to get out of there. JJ had that special power of bringing all her inner walls down and she didn't want that to happen.

Three days later JJ came back to work. She still looked pale but the doctor had cleared her. Emily wasn't really sure of where she was standing. She was glad that her friend still relied on her and that she had been able to help but she also felt like she hadn't done enough. She was expecting, hoping, that the tension between them would wear off. She was so scared that JJ would freak out and see her as some sort of scavenger.

At the end of the day JJ walked to Emily's desk but stopped a meter behind the chair, not announcing her presence to the brunette. She didn't want to do something that would be wrongly interpreted but she had to find a way to make it up to Emily, or at least to make their relationship go back to normal.

"Emily?"

"Unh?" The brunette was reading the end of her paper. JJ waited until she put it down and sign it before stepping forward next to the brunette's chair. "Sorry. What can I do for you?"

"I think you've done enough for me already." JJ smiled, Emily was always so caring. "I wanted to thank you for staying with me this weekend."

"You've done that like ten times already." Emily was smiling too, that wasn't a reproach at all.

"Yea but… I'm getting Henry back on Friday night. Do you want to come over to see him and eat at my place or have a drink?"

Emily seemed surprise for a second but then she puckered her lips like when she wanted to control a wide smile and nodded.

"Yea sure."

"Ok, great." JJ walked out of the room, feeling happy and relieved.

Sitting in front of Emily, Derek looked up and pointed his pen at her.

"You be careful."

"Yes Sir."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again to thatdamnyank for helping me with my spelling! **

**Sorry it took me so long to write.**

**Enjoy guys! **

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

« So you are starting on a one week/one week base?"

Emily was sitting on one of the bar chair facing the kitchen, a cup of tea in her hands. Will should have dropped Henry off ten minutes ago but the traffic had slowed them down. JJ had prepared cookies for her son but as they were deliciously calling for someone to eat them she had offered some to Emily before he arrived.

Emily had been stressing out all week but now that she was here she just felt relived. Everything was going fine, the conversation was casual and for a very long time she was feeling at ease. And the cookies were so good!

"For now but we both think that it would be better for Henry if he had a home and visit the other parent at the weekend. But of course I want him to stay here and Will wants Henry to come with him." JJ was standing on the other side of the bar, a cookie in her hand.

"How are you going to sort that out?" Emily wasn't quite sure if she had the right to ask those questions but JJ didn't seem to mind. In fact it looked like she hadn't talk to anyone about it and that she was now glad she could.

JJ sighed. "I hope we won't have to go to court. Will thinks that I wouldn't be here enough to take care of Henry…" A shadow darkened JJ's eyes. She really doubted herself and her abilities to be a good mother.

"Well… Will was the one how cheated on you, and on Henry by extension, so I don't really see why Henry would be happier with him."

JJ sadly smiled. "Thank you but… Will slept with someone else because I wasn't here. Because I was working instead of being with my family."

"Hey! If had cheated on Hotch would you have told him it was his fault?"

"Of course not!"

"Well then."

JJ looked at Emily in the eyes and genuinely smiled. She wasn't totally convinced but the brunette was being so nice that she was feeling a little better. A question came to her mind but she pushed it back, putting her long blond hair behind her ear.

"What were you going to say?" JJ looked at her friend with incomprehension. "You do that when you're about to say something but change your mind." Emily said while imitating JJ by putting her own hair back in place. JJ giggled silently.

"I was just wondering… When you came last weekend, why did you sleep with me? I mean it's not a problem, not at all, it's just, I mean…"

"Hey breathe." Emily interrupted her with a smile."You don't remember what happened?"

"Something happened?"

Emily smiled at the memory. How was she going to explain that? The cobalt blue eyes were nervously staring at her and she just decided to start with the beginning.

"I came to check on you and you told me that you wanted 'some more'." Emily was enjoying the suspense she was creating.

"Some more what?"

"No idea. You had fever and you started saying strange things that didn't really made sense. Are you scared of slugs?"

"No. I mean I don't really like them but I'm not scared of them. Why?"

"Because you freaked out, thinking they were slugs in the bed and that's why I went under the covers with you."

Now that it was out Emily wasn't so sure it was a valuable excuse. She could have gotten out of bed once JJ was asleep. What if JJ didn't believe her? The blond woman smiled and her head dropped.

"When I was seven or eight, I found a slug in my bed at my grandparent's farm. I guess it just… came back." Emily's moth circled in an 'O' as JJ looked back up at her. "What else did I say?"

"Hum… something about teddy bears and starfish… Oh yes. You asked me to be Henry's teddy bear because as there was no more starfish he was going to be all slugy."

JJ stared at her with wide eyes and the two women exploded in a laugh. It had been a very long time for both of them since they had last laughed. It was a real relief.

When she managed to calm down, JJ wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and said: "Well you can be Henry's teddy bear but you're going to have to share his bed then."

"And to let my beard grow I think." Emily added, faking to look at herself in the mirror.

They both laughed again and a comfortable silence filled the room. Emily was so glad that things were back to normal, she didn't want the evening to end. JJ was smiling into her tea cup, her blue eyes glittering with happiness and her cheeks lightly blushed. The brunette felt a wave of courage flow in her veins and decided to ask what she had been wondering all week.

"JJ… did Will ever made any remark on the way you look?" JJ stared at her with surprise. "I mean… one the size of your breast… You know what never mind!"

Emily was bit her lips, getting red with shame. That wasn't a good idea at all! She was going to ruin everything.

"Did I say something…?"

"No. I mean not really I just… put the pieces back together… You don't have to answer that. I shouldn't have asked."

"Well… he did you know." Emily looked back at her friend. It was JJ's turn to gaze away. "He once talked to me about getting breast implants…" Emily's mouth dropped. "I can't really blame him, it's not like I have a lot to offer." JJ added, making an uncomfortable joke about it.

The blond woman looked at her friend and found her looking shocked and… angry?

"What?"

"I just… I just can't believe he asked you to change." Emily looked away, obviously trying to control her feelings, her cheeks lightly blushed but frowning with frustration.

JJ hesitated for a second. She thought of changing the subject but… That was in a way a huge compliment. A very cute one. And it was having a very strong effect on her. She took a deep breath and walked around the bar counter. Emily's eyes followed her, not really knowing what was happening until JJ's arms warped around her shoulders.

The hug took her by surprise and she didn't react immediately.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you."

Emily smiled sadly and slipped her arms around JJ's back. She held her close, trying to tell her how much she cared and that JJ was all forgiven. The blond woman slowly pulled back until she could see Emily's face, keeping her hands on her shoulders. She lost herself in the dark eyes, her heart betting faster, her lips lightly opening. She couldn't think anymore. The all world was reduced to Emily's face. To her lips. JJ brought her face closer, feeling Emily's breathing on her mouth, they touched… and the door bell rang.

…

Emily crashed on her bed, staring at the sealing. Had this really happened? The rest of the night had gone on without a single incident, like it had only been a dream. Had JJ really tried to kiss her? She brought her fingers to her lips, remembering the light contact. A stupid smile crept on her face. The only thing she could think of was that song she hadn't leased to in years.

_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray._

Emily snatched a pillow and squealed in it. She felt like a stupid teenager again but she couldn't care less! She had tried! She had tried to kiss her, sober and single!

'Because it's you I see when we make love!' Those words she had tried to forget for over seven month were now singing there melody in her head.

_The more I get of you,  
The stranger it feels, yeah._

She couldn't take this flash moment for something guaranteed. JJ obviously liked her but it had lasted only for a couple of seconds. The blond could change her mind or freak out or just realize it was all a mistake… Emily closed her eyes. She was going to have to figure out if she wanted to work on that or not… Who as she kidding!

She rolled under her blankets and crushed a pillow against her heart. She could hear JJ laughing in her head. She didn't care how much it coasted her now; she had waited too long and almost irremediably lost her chance. Not this time!

_And now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the gray._

…

JJ had decided that today would be the day. That her son would take his first steps this afternoon in her living room. Gut feeling.

She had asked Emily to come so there would be someone to take pictures of the event. It was sort of an excuse as she really enjoined Emily's presence anyway… JJ had totally stopped fighting against her feelings; even so she didn't know what those were. It was the first time she had ever felt something like that for a woman and she was terrified by it. But it wasn't for anyone, it was for Emily and that made a difference. She would just go with the flow. Plus, there was no way she would hurt the brunette again by playing cold when she was so… hot for her.

Emily hadn't told Derek what had happen or what she had planned to do, but now she was starting to think that a little 'How to pick up a girl' advice would have been helpful. Not that she hadn't done it before; it just seemed that it was so long ago…

"Come one Henry. You can do it, come one. Just like Mommy." JJ was unsuccessfully trying to get her son to stand up, but the little boy didn't seem to see the link between himself and what his mother was doing.

"I can see the future Olympic athlete he's going to be!"

Emily teased, banding over the back of the couch to look at JJ and Henry sitting in the middle of the living room. JJ shot her a death glare. Emily pinched her lips and gave her her puppy look. The blonde tried not to smile but it was pointless.

"You know Einstein didn't speak until he was 6." The brunette said.

"Great, I'm going to have to take care of grown up Spencer at work and Mini Spencer at home!" The two women laughed and JJ got up to give Henry his favorite soft toy, giving up for now. Then she turned back at her friend, they gazed at each other silently for a moment and suddenly opened their mouth at the same time.

"Go ahead."

"No you go first."

"It's ok. It's not important."

"Me neither." There was a silence. "Ok me first…" Emily gave up.

She swallowed hard, really not sure if it was a good idea after all. No! She had come too far!

"I euh… I have two tickets for the next Red Skins match." She started, taking the tickets out of her pocket. "Do you want to come with me?"

God that was the worst 'I'm asking you out' ever! JJ was just staring at her now like two antennas had suddenly appeared on her forehead.

"Is it a date?"

"Only if you want to. I mean we can go just like that if you want. I now you like the team …" Emily finished her sentence like she couldn't breathe, fighting to look at her friend in the eyes.

"Yea." Emily's eyes widened. "I mean, I'd like to go with you, on a date."

"Really?"

"Yea… I'd like to try."

A stupid teenage smile appeared on Emily's face. JJ giggled nervously and walked behind the couch to join the brunette.

"What I wanted to say was that Will came by yesterday and said he was sorry and that he wanted to start again. Try and have a 'normal family life' as he said. That it had just been a mistake." JJ paused a second, looking at her son and then turned back to Emily. "I told him to go to hell."

The brunette's breathing started again.

"Good. I mean, good for you." They gazed at each other in a comfortable silence. "The match is next Saturday."

"I know. 4pm at the Washington Central Stadium."

Emily laughed. "Then I'll have the time to buy a baseball cap."

The joke didn't seem to be funny. Suddenly Emily had a huge doubt.

"Soccer! A soccer caaa…" She looked at the ticket, hoping to find a clue but JJ stopped her.

The blond had a hand on the brunette's wrist and the other on hiding her mouth, trying not to explode in a laugh.

"Football Emily. It's American Football."

"And I'll know all about it by Saturday!"

"We don't need to go if you don't like football."

"I'm not really going for the match…"

Emily bit her lips and blushed lightly. JJ smiled and took her hand in hers. She had never experienced that kind of feeling for a woman and she was scared that it would ruin Henry's family life and she was terrified she would destroy her friendship with the brunette. But somehow she wanted to take the chance anyway.

Emily tangled her fingers in JJ's, lost in the view of their hands like it was the eighth wonder of the world. The blond woman slipped her other palm against Emily's cheek, caressing her skin softly. She felt an arm around her waist pulling her gently. A warm breathing against her mouth made her close her eyes. Their lips collided, like two matching part of a puzzle. She slipped both of her hands behind Emily's neck, increasing the touch as the brunette pulled their bodies against each others. Emily's tongue tasted those soft lips like it was the first time, delighted to feel them parted to let her in.

_Clap clap clap clap clap_

JJ suddenly pulled away, recalling the presence of her son. When her eyes landed on the little boy her mouth dropped. He was standing on his little feet so he could see behind the couch, his arm stretched in front of him to clap at the two women.

"Henry!" JJ ran to her son who was standing so straight and so long on his small legs. "Henry you did it!" She kissed him sonorously, absolutely amazed.

"I have the camera!" Emily said, switching the device on.

"Come one Henry, come and see Mommy." JJ said, tacking a few steps back.

Henry fell back on his butt and put on his grumpy face. "No!"

* * *

**That's it! Hope you liked it, and don't forget that pooooor review button!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter Six_**

"So, for how long have you been… You know."

Emily looked confused. Of course she knew what her friend was referring to but it wasn't the first time she had that kind of conversation and she enjoyed making people say that "bad word".

"For how long have you been gay?" Derek finally asked.

They were sitting outside a coffee shop at lunch break, enjoying the sunny weather. It was the Tuesday just before the Friday just before THE Saturday… Emily hadn't told him yet but he was a profiler and JJ and her had been acting suddenly very different so she hadn't expected him not to notice.

"I'm not gay. I just like men and women."

"You never acted like it was the case around us." Derek had that little worry that the brunette hadn't dared telling them about her attraction for women because she had been scared of their reaction.

"I didn't want to hide it but with the job and the little time we have for ourselves…" She wasn't quite sure how to phrase it. "What I mean is by the time I was comfortable enough around you to tell you I had figured that the job took too much time to have a relationship with a woman, so I just didn't mention it."

Derek's eyebrows went up. He wasn't sure what she had meant by that.

"Yes, it's far easier to get a guy so I gave up on women for a while."

There was an instant of hesitation, and then Derek and Emily exploded in a laugh. The brunette was feeling so relived. She hadn't realized how hiding a part of her to her friends had been hard.

"You're a little hard one your gender woman. I don't have a problem finding partners."

"Yes but you don't sleep with lesbians. You have no idea the difference that makes."

"And what difference does it make?"

"Some lesbians move in after second date."

Derek looked shocked. "Are you serious?"

Emily nodded. Of course it wasn't all lesbians but you really never know and it was sooooo easier to date guys instead. She hadn't stopped sleeping with women so. Derek really looked astonished and it was very amusing for her. She had the feeling that she would be teaching him a lot about gay relationships in the future. She was also glad he wasn't playing the 'you didn't trust me' card, because that one was really annoying.

"So… when is your second date with Little Miss Sunshine?"

Emily smiled up to her ears to the nickname. It suited her so well. She started playing with her coffee, trying to gather herself and not to blush.

"The first one is on Saturday."

Derek smiled but a part of him was still worried that Emily had forgiven JJ too easily and that she would get hurt again. He knew the hell she had been through even so he had never experienced it himself. He had witnessed her struggle with her pain and love all at once; held her a couple of times when she couldn't stop crying and all she could say was 'It just hurts'.

"Are you sure you're not rushing it a little?"

Emily's smile despaired. It was a bit frustrating that Derek couldn't just be happy for her but she knew all he wanted was for her not to get hurt again.

"I don't know but… I feel like if I don't take my chance now I never will. I rather try and get disappointed than stand by and do nothing like I did for years."

Derek smiled at her. He almost told her that he would be there whatever happened but there was no point in doing so. She already knew.

…

JJ was walking in circles in her bedroom. It was Saturday morning and she was suddenly taken by doubt. Not that she wanted to cancel the date! She just wished she had a clue of how to act. How was she supposed to dress? They were going to a match so she couldn't wear a dress. Or could she? She could take a change of close as they were going to Emily's apartment to have dinner afterwards…

The blonde woman sat heavily on her bed. She was only in her underwear and she looked at the small amount of fat on her belly. She pinched it and grimaced. She knew she was being ridiculous but she couldn't help it. She walked to the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. It was just Emily, someone she knew and already liked and who knew her and liked her…

She sighted. It wasn't working. There was one more problem she had no idea how to solve. She didn't want to somehow ruin everything with such a detail but she couldn't get herself to do it either.

She stared at her blue eyes in the mirror and asked herself: "Should I shave?"

…

"So did you enjoy it?" JJ asked.

"Yea! I mean the game in itself is very… primitive. But the crowd and the atmosphere were really great."

"Primitive? Are you serious? It's the best game ever! You sound like Spencer."

"Hey!"

"Well, it is the very same place he took me for our first and only date."

"What?! You and Reid dated?"

They were walking back from the stadium to Emily's apartment which was ten minutes away. The match had been much more fun than Emily had expected. The enthusiasm of the crowd was contagious and JJ was into the game like if the score was going to change the face of earth. The brunette had been wincing the entire match, sympathizing with the payers who looked like they had been run over by a car.

A few hours before JJ had asked if she could bring a change of close for after the match. She was now wearing a simple T-shirt and a jean but she had prepared a dress and more make up for later. She was feeling stupid about all the fuss she had made around that date. Now that they were here, it just all felt right.

"You were right to take a change of close. I hadn't expected it to be so… intense." Emily said as she welcomed JJ in.

"It wasn't the only intense thing going on…"

Emily's heart jumped as the blue eyes were gazing at her so seductively. She took a step forward and softly kissed the blonde woman. The two agents lost themselves in the kiss as their tongues meet and discovered each others mouth. Emily's arms warped around JJ's shoulders, bringing their bodies against each others. She slipped a hand in the blond hair, loving the way they left to soft between her fingers.

They hadn't kiss since the beginning of the date, probably because JJ had been too scared to do that in public. All she had wanted was a kiss but now her all self was craving for more.

JJ pressed her hands against Emily's back, increasing every touch. It was the first time she felt another breast pressed against hers and she was amazed by how good it felt. She sucked Emily's tongue, making her moan so deliciously. The brunette's hand slipped under her T-shirt as she was backed against a wall. God, her hand was sending electricity to her all body! How could it fell so good?! Emily's lips left hers and started sucking and kissing her skin right under her ear. JJ moaned and arched back against the wall. Emily's fingers ran on her belly and up to her bra, grabbing her breast and…

"Can I use your shower?" JJ suddenly asked. "I won't be long."

Emily pulled her face away from JJ's neck and confusingly gazed in her eyes. The blonde woman standing in front of her had her lips swollen, her cheeks blushed, her chest rising and falling fast. And those beautiful blue eyes glittering with desire.

"Yes. Yes of course."

Emily didn't move.

"Maybe you could take your hand of…"

"Oh yes! Sorry!" Emily immediately pulled away. Of course JJ wanted it to be perfect and they were both in sweaty close and…

JJ chastely kissed her.

"You don't have to apologies for this ok?"

"Ok." Emily smiled. She hadn't ruined everything. JJ walked away from her and took the bag she had left there before going to the game. She made her way to the bathroom and added as she entered: "And don't try to take a snick pick while I'm under the shower!"

"Me?! No I wouldn't dare!" Emily teased back, but when she heard the water flow she couldn't help walking to the door to… It was closed. Of course it was closed! Emily's face turned red and she shamefully walked back to the kitchen.

Under the hot water JJ was having mixed feelings. The real reason why she had stopped was that she had freaked out. She didn't care if she wasn't perfectly clean and shinny or if her hair wasn't perfect, she just didn't want Emily to reject her. She was so scared that the brunette was going to pull away that she ended everything before it started.

JJ bit her lips. It was mean. Emily had done so much and she just kept acting so selfishly.

When JJ got out of the bathroom she was only warped in a towel, her humid hair pulled back in a chignon, reveling the curves of her neck and shoulders. Emily thought her nose has going to start bleeding.

In a flash JJ's lips were on hers. The brunette felt two hands slipping behind her neck and a wave of heat hit her as she heard the towel fall on the floor. Her arms warped around JJ's back, feeling her hot and wet skin shiver under her fingers. JJ pulled their bodies against each other and slipped her tongue deep in Emily's mouth.

"Jenifer."

"Ush."

"Are you sure?"

JJ pulled back a little so she could look at Emily in her dark eyes.

"Yes. I won't disappear this time."

Emily smiled and kissed her again.

"The bed room is upstairs."

"Wait." A wave of fear hit the brunette but JJ was maintaining their bodies close. "Let me take your clothes of first."

She didn't want to be the only one naked.

Her hands went to Emily's T-shirt and she pulled it over her head, reveling the white and generous breast underneath it. Emily gently pulled JJ back to her lips as the blond woman was unclasping her bra. Her jeans and panties slipped down on the ground but JJ was keeping her eyes locked on Emily's, their bodies to close to really see.

As soon as she was naked Emily grabbed JJ by the waist and pulled her in her bedroom. She has already having a hard time not to put her hand all over JJ under normal circumstances, so trying not to fuck her in the kitchen was a torture. She immediately sat on her bed and made the blonde woman settle on her laps. For the first time she could see her, detail every curve of the woman she had dreamed of for so long.

Her lips went up to JJ's neck line, kissing and biting it all the way down to her collar bone.

"You're so beautiful."

JJ's brain had deserted. Emily was simply driving her mad. Every touch was making the fire in her lower belly grow and ablaze her all body. Emily took one of her nipples in her mouth and JJ arched back to increase the touch.

"You like that?" The brunette asked, biting her other nipple.

"Oh yea… Emily..."

Hearing JJ moan her name like that made a rush of fluid ran down Emily's core. She could feel the blonde's hand pressing on the back of her head, her fingers tangled in her black hair. She ran her tongue down JJ's belly, making her arch back in her arms, before being pulled back up to her lips where JJ kissed her hungrily.

Emily ran her hand from JJ's back to her belly and down to her sex. Her fingers collided with JJ's clit and the blonde bit her lip hard. Emily couldn't care less, the pain was feeling too good and JJ was starting to moan in unison with the rhythm of her fingers. JJ was so wet it was making her fell even hotter but she could feel her tension growing too.

"Lay down."

"I'm ok." JJ answered breathlessly.

"I know." Emily kissed her. "Just lay down."

This time JJ got out of Emily's laps and lay down on the bed. As Emily got on top of her JJ saw her breasts pointing at her and couldn't resist taking one in her hand and start sucking it. That feeling was amazing; this hard nipple rolling in her mouth, the weight of Emily's breast in her hands, that soft skin so delicious to lick… JJ had no idea the effect she was having on Emily. The brunette could hardly breath, her mouth wide open and her eyes closed she was gripping her quilt like her life depended on it.

"Jenifer…"

Hearing her call the blond woman got back up to her lips, freeing Emily from the curse of her mouth. As soon as she got the control over her body back Emily sipped a hand between JJ's legs, rubbing in circle her pearl. JJ arched in the bed, biting down her partner's lips. Emily continued working on her clit faster and faster until she felt JJ tense underneath her. There she moved her hand lower and trusted two fingers inside her. She started moving back and forth, arching her fingers to reach JJ's spot.

"Em… Oh Em yes! Like that! Yes!"

She could feel there nipples colliding every time she penetrated her. JJ's eyes were staring at her, filled with lust and mad desire. Her legs tensed and she closed her eyes as she was reaching her breaking point.

"Emily don't stop, I'm coming! I'm coming!"

The wave of pleasure hit her and JJ exploded, moaning loud. Her all body was shaking with spasm and suddenly she couldn't remember her name. Emily's fingers were still working on her, making her climax last as long as it could.

JJ fell back in the bed, covered with sweat, her heart beating fast, her veins carrying satisfaction into her all body. She was feeling so good! This was ten times better than all the sex she had had in over three years. Her all self was feeling perfect.

JJ slowly opened her blue eyes to see that woman lovingly gazing down at her. Her curly dark hair was messily fowling down on each side of her face. Her brown eyes were totally blackened by desire. JJ gently caressed her cheeks before bringing her down to her lips.

"Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me for that."

"Yes I do."

JJ made her roll on her side, bringing herself on top.

"And I'm going to thank you the way you deserve."

* * *

**That's it for chapter se...ix! ;)**

**Hope it didn't take too long, i'm working a lot here. ^^**

**Leave a comment if you dare!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long. I'm struggling with that stupid thing people call "real life", especially with my studies so I can have a "proper job"...**

**Don't know what that is all about but ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

The room was dark and quiet. A poor light was coming from the street, delimiting shadows but not bringing colors. Except for one. A silk golden hair was messily lying on her stomach. Her lover was on her back, one hand absently caressing her hips and the other drawing arabesque in her palm. The peace of that moment was perfect.

JJ looked up at her, smiling at the darkness of her eyes. She didn't want to break the silence, but she needed to say what was on her mind. Emily brought her hand to her mouth and kissed it, as if she had understood JJ needed a sign telling her she could speak.

"You're the only woman I have ever kissed."

Emily smiled. She knew that, but it was nice to hear it.

"There something I need to tell you. About Will."

Her voice was barely more than a whisper. She didn't want to ruin the moment if Emily didn't want to talk so she waited for her to react. Emily was in such an inner peace that she didn't mind. Right here right now JJ was with her, and nothing else mattered.

"I'm listening." She whispered.

JJ looked away; she knew there was no rush. The moment wasn't going to end.

"Will stopped being caring shortly after I told him I was pregnant. He didn't stop loving me I know it. He just stopped making efforts in our romantic relationship." She was talking with a very low voice, playing with Emily's fingers. "He would sleep on his back, not touching me. Kissing became a ritual. Sex too. And then we got stuck in the elevator, and you told me I was the strongest, bravest, smartest, most caring and most beautiful woman you had ever seen."

"Did I really say all that?" Emil interrupted, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Yea." JJ looked at her and smiled. "What I mean is I started thinking about you in a different way since then and what I told you outside that bar was the truth. But I don't want us to fall in the same type of relationship I had with Will."

"That cannot happen." Emily brought her hand to JJ's face and started caressing her cheek. "Because I would never cheat on you. And I would never ask you to change. And I will never get tired of this." Emily said, making her hand explore JJ's body. "Because I know how it feels to have you for one second, and then lose you forever."

JJ moved so she could curled up in Emily's arms. She was still feeling very guilty about that night in the bar but now she envisaged it as a positive thing in their relationship. They both knew what it was like to be deprived of the other, and it made them closer now.

"Em?"

"Yes?"

"I think I'm hungry."

Emily laughed.

"I have strawberry in the fridge…"

"With whipped cream?"

"And chocolate."

"Oooooh… Life is so hard!" JJ said, rolling on her back.

…

JJ was sitting at her desk, but she wasn't reading the files opened on it. She was lost in her own reflection on the window. During the time she had been with Will she had developed a certain number of self-esteem issues concerning her body, her way of acting, her way of thinking, and she had struggled with them since they had broken up. One of the big thing she had been most embarrassed about was the size of her breast. JJ knew it wasn't small or ugly but it was nothing special either. Well it wasn't until Emily walked into her love life. The brunette could hardly take her hands away from it and one of the things she loved to do was warping an arm around JJ's waist from behind, while her other hand cupped her breast and her lips went to kiss her neck. JJ liked that a lot. It was sexy and sweet at the same time.

They had officially been together for three weeks now and even if sometimes it was awkward lying to the team they had decided that they would keep it quiet. For now they were focusing on finding a balance between letting go and letting in.

Emily walked by and waved at her through the window. JJ smiled back at her but they both had work to do so the brunette didn't stop. Emily's lips had gone back to its normal color by now. After their first night JJ had realized that she had bit her lover so hard that her lips had bruised. Actually she had more than just one blue mark on her body but this one was really visible. JJ had felt bad about it but Emily had assured her that "it had been a pleasure". The blonde agent had always loved biting, kissing, sucking, or everything that would revolve around her mouth but Will had always kept that in his own interest. Not really thinking that JJ could want anything that he didn't want or think of.

Emily was now a pro at hiding bit mark and not only from her friends but also from one little man that would always spot one on her neck if she wasn't carful. "It's a dragon at work that did this to me. But it will wear of." Emily had explained at first, and even if it had sounded cute at the time, Henry was now regularly looking for cool dragon marks on her neck.

JJ smiled to herself. Henry would always have his mom and his dad, but maybe Emily could be a good second mother for him? No matter how things would turn out between them, she knew Emily would always be there for him.

…

"You are not going to get away with it any longer my dear!"

Emily raised her head from the file on her desk. Almost everyone was home but JJ was staying longer to finish her work and Emily was just filling rapport while waiting for her. Hotch and most of the other had left already but Garcia and Derek were still there.

"Get away with what?" Emily asked.

"Ha! Answering a question with another question!"

"You did not ask me anything Garcia." Emily was amused, she honestly had no idea what the blond was talking about.

"Well I'll ask you now: Who is it? Is it anyone we know? Someone from the bureau?"

Wait what? Who was who? And who was "we"? Where the…

Emily looked across the room and found Derek at his desk, smiling like a four year old. No way he couldn't have talked about this! He could not have betrayed her like that!

Emily was feeling tears of anger and pain growing in her eyes when Garcia started talking again.

"Oh come on sweetie! We all know you have a boyfriend. Come one tell us his name."

Boyfriend… That word just sounded heavenly. Derek had not talked to Penelope about her and JJ, about her attraction for women. Emily still suspected that the two of them staying extra late with her was not a coincidence but she felt a wave a relief rolling through her body.

"What are you talking about? And that was not a question answering a question." She asked.

"Let's see. Arriving late, glitter in your eyes, smile at yourself while working, being not available to go out not to mention the messed up hair and the bit marks on your neck." Garcia enumerated while counting on her fingers.

"Come one Em. We all know there a mister wonder with his six back going on." Derek added.

Emily exploded in a laugh. He was really pushing it but she felt comfortable now. She stood up from her chair and walked to his desk.

"Ok tell me if I'm lying, Agent Morgan." She said while banding over the table, purposefully offering the all depth of her cleavage to his eyes. "I do not have a boyfriend."

Derek couldn't believe it. She really trusted him by banding over like that.

"Sorry baby girl, she's telling the truth. No six pack under she blankets."

Garcia stared at them for a moment. She wasn't quite sure what they were hiding but certain that wasn't the entire story. For a second she considered them being together but seeing the way Emily hand offered her neckline, it probably wasn't the case. Not the best cover to show your boobs to your boyfriend to see if he's going to lose it or not.

"You, and you." She said, pointing her finger at them. "I'm watching you."

They laughed and Garcia left the room. Derek turned back at his friend with a questioning look. She hadn't told him anything for the past three weeks and he knew it was a good sign but he was starting to feel impatient. He wanted all the sexy lesbian details.

Emily pinched her lips to hide a smile and stared back at him.

"I'm done Em. Thank you for… Oh."

JJ had just walked into the room, assuming that Emily was alone. The brunette looked at her, then looked back at her black friend, trying not to turn red or laugh. She went back to her desk and grabbed her things.

"I think I'll leave now. Good night Derek." She said as she walked to JJ.

"Good night girls!"Derek replied, his voice pitched with amusement.

…

"I don't know who you are and I know it's not nice to talk bad about people that are sick but a swear if I ever put my hand on you I'll give you a good taste of what a pissed off Garcia is like!"

The blonde plump women had been grumbling all day long. Of course she had her reasons. The technician in charge of the security system was sick so the bureau had asked her to do the routine check of the cameras of the building… 183 cameras! She had to look at every one of them via her screens to make sure they worked and recorded sound and images properly and the check if they hadn't been hacked in any way. It was going to take her ages! Like at least 40 minutes where she couldn't be joking around with Derek or laying on her sofa watching Dr Who or wondering what type of relationship Emily was in!

Soooooo Boooooring!

She started her work. 48 cameras on the first floor. Check. 33 on the second floor. Check. 24 cameras in the west building. Check. Hotch's office, the conference room, her own office (which was quite fun), JJ's office, the corridor, the main ro… WHAT!

She flashed back to JJ's office, and in a reflex blocked every access to the cameras but hers. On the screen in front of her, two shapes where hungry kissing. She banded forward to the screen but as the lights were off she couldn't see properly. One of the faces emerged from the shadow. "Oh my God…" Garcia whispered as she recognized JJ's beautiful face and golden hair. She was half sitting on her desk, her hand in her lover's hair, her legs spread around him, her lips open and moaning with delight.

**Don't forget that reviews are good for your skin! (I think...) =D**


	8. Chapter 8

**That's it! This is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it all.**

* * *

A movement caught her eye as she was peacefully lying on the couch. Emily sat up and saw her friend and colleague waving thought the window. The blond woman had took the habit of avoiding the door bell incase Henry was asleep. Emily put her book down and walked to the door.

As she opened it she called: "JJ, Garcia is here.". It was the middle of a Sunday afternoon and the two women had been lazily enjoying the peace of it so far. _Well 'so far' are the keyword, _Emily thought as Penelope entered the living room looking more excited than on Christmas Eve.

"Hey Pen! How are you doing?" JJ asked as she was coming down the stairs.

"You and you!" She started, pointing her finger at them. "Wait, is the little one here?"

"No he is with his father this weekend. What is going on Garcia?" JJ answered, suddenly feeling tensed.

"Good because you Ladies are in all lot of troubles! Why didn't you tell me! Do you have any idea how dangerous that was? Well it must have been part of the thrill but… Anyway you too are sooooo doomed! And I'm never gonna forgive you. And –"

"Hey Garcia slow down. I have no idea what you are talking about." And Emily honestly hadn't. She got lost shortly after the "dangerous".

"Oh yes you do! You two had been fucking around! And I am so mad because it's suppose to be a good news and you just ruined everything!"

Emily and JJ looked at each other. Ok, the fact that it was a good new was kind of reassuring but how was that dangerous? They hadn't told her but she couldn't be that mad just for that? Or could she?

"Yes Pen I'm sorry." JJ started, sitting on her couch. "It was a bumpy ride and I didn't really want to tell anyone yet. It wasn't against you…" JJ looked really scared. She feared that her friend would take it personally, that it would change everything, that everybody was going to-

"That's not what I'm talking about. I mean yes but no. I mean this!" The plump woman took something out of her bra.

"A USB key with a panda on it hidden in your bra… What part should I comment first? "Emily tried to joke to release a bit of the tension.

"It's what is on the key that matters! A video of you two in JJ's office making some lesbians babies all over the desk!"

Silence fell on the room like a wall of brick. A video?! But the cameras where suppose to be off! There was a technician who… Emily's face was frozen but inside of her a tornado was devastating everything. JJ just sat there, staring at the key, tears starting to slowly roll down her cheeks.

"Hey girls breathe…" Garcia walked to the couch and sat down next to her friend. Taking her hand in hers she added: "No one has seen that tape but me. I was the one checking the cameras that night and I made it so that the video would disappear. I pretended l had made a mistake as it wasn't my usual job." Garcia was panicking a little. She had planned on making a impact but she hadn't thought that her friends would decompose like that.

Emily breathed again and ran her fingers thought her hair. JJ relaxed back in the couch tears of relive still falling down in silence. _Gosh Garcia we didn't deserve that!_

"I'm sorry I didn't think you would freak out so much…"

"Of course we… Wait." Emily turned to face her friend. "You screwed up with the cameras of the BAU? Garcia you could lose your job!"

"It's ok it's not the first time I… nerve mind. It won't show Emily. I'm sure of that. But you two stop acting like two horny teenagers!"

"You almost gave me a heart attack Garcia. Don't do that again." JJ sighted as a smile appeared on her face.

"Yea well you deserve it! You should have told P.G. will you still had a choice. Now you're all life is in my hand and I have all powers upon you!" She said dramatically, raising the USB key over her head like a magic artifact.

The two lovers giggled. That could have been a disaster, but it was ok.

"Euh… Garcia… Why exactly have you kept the video with you…?" JJ asked suspiciously, starting to wonder how much of it her friend had watched.

"Oh no. Not for me sweetie. Not my stuff. But I thought you might want to keep it?" She answered with her natural innocence.

JJ and Emily turned red. They tried not to look at each other but it became impossible and as soon as their sight crossed they bused in a laugh!

...

"Do I really make that face?"

"I don't know. Generally I'm… not in the right angle to tell but you should ask Garcia." Emily teased from the other room.

JJ was looking at herself in the bathroom mirror. After their conversation with Penelope they had insisted in NOT taking that video but, unfortunately, their friend had 'forgotten' her USB key on the coffee table and… well…

"I'll give her her key back on Monday."

"Ok. I made a copy."

"Emily!"

The brunette entered the bathroom. From behind she warped an arm around her lover's waist and kissed her neck.

"She knows we've watched it JJ." Emily giggles in her neck.

"It was a stupid idea." JJ was trying to stay focused but Emily had started making love to her neck which mad it very difficult.

"I know. But now we have a safe way to relive it…"

JJ contained her moans. She knew that if she lost it now would be nothing to stop her lovers from taking her right there. Not that she didn't want it but she needed to be sure they would never do that same mistake again.

"Em can you promise me that we won't do this ever again? I almost had a heart attack this afternoon. What if one of us had been forced to leave?"

Hearing JJ's scared voice Emily stopped and gently turned the blond woman around so she could see her face. God! Everything in that face was so beautiful. Her blue eyes, her pink lips, her golden hair, even the little wrinkles that had been appearing lately at the corner of her eyes made her more radiant.

Emily bow forward and kissed her. "I promise we won't do this again." She pulled away so she could meet her eyes. "But there is something I need to talk to you about."

JJ was surprised but not scared. The brunette was looking at her with too much love for it to be a bad talk. But something in the chocolate eyes seemed a little worried.

"Listening."

The brunette sighted and pulled away a little. This was a serious talk, not a flirty one.

"I have been contacted by the Pentagon. They are offering me a job in the international department."

"Wh… But… Are you thinking about it?"

"Yes." Emily answered in a sight. JJ looked awfully scared but she couldn't afford to back away before telling her everything. "I thought that working for the BAU would fix this feeling I had. I don't really know what it is but the BAU didn't fix it. You did. You and Henry. And now I… I just don't feel like running after monsters anymore and try to understand how they think and… I want my life."

JJ looked even more confused. "But we need you there Em. You're part of the team." As soon as she had said that she realized how unfair it was of her. You couldn't force someone to do that job.

"There would be someone else taking my place. Just like I took Elle's place and Rossi took Gideon's."

"I know. I'm sorry it's just that… I want to have you with me at work every day and…"

"Well that was an other reason for me to leave in fact… I… I need my space and having you around all the time is… suffocating. No wait let me finish!" Emily didn't want this to turn into a fight. She needed to make herself understood and JJ was starting to panic. "I leaved alone most of my life JJ and is much as I love you I need that time alone. That's why this job would be perfect. For both of us. I would work normal hours and I will be there when you're home and I'll have my time when you'll leave to work on a case. I'll be here more often for Henry too. And I'll love you even more when you come back and-"

JJ's lips crashed on hers. In a flash Emily's mind was obliterated by the feeling of her lover's mouth on hers. There was nothing she could do to fight it. The smell of her skin, the taste of her mouth, the feel of her hands in her dark hair…

"You said it Emily." JJ whispered in her mouth. "You said you loved me."

Emily' warped her arms around her lover's waist and brought their bodies against each others. Yes she had said it and she couldn't care less anymore. No more fear, no more pride or pain. It was just as natural as breathing.

"Yes. I love you."

JJ slowly pulled away, leaving small kisses on Emily's lips.

"Emily we're going to talk about the job offer right? I mean you haven't decided anything yet?"

"Yes. I'm not taking that decision without you."

"Good. Because I love you too."

* * *

"GranGran!"

The old woman stood up from her garden chair, placing her glasses down on the metal table. How old was she again? Oh yes! 78 years old. Or was that last year? She walked to the living room were a exited little boy was jumping around the chimney.

"Carful young man. I don't want you to fall into the ashes."

"Who is this GranGran? Who is this?"

The boy was showing a framed picture on the chimney. The old woman smiled and took it before going back into the garden and sit in her chair. Oh! Her back! Why had they found a cure for cancer and not for sore backs?

The little blond boy climbed on a chair and sat next to her. He was 6 in two weeks.

"So you don't recognize the people on this picture?" The lady said as she put on her glasses. The boy shook his head. "Well this is me."

"Nooooooooo."

"Yes! That was me about forty years ago. And that is…"

"Is it Grandma?"

"Yes that's Grandma. Wasn't she beautiful?"

"I still am beautiful!" A second old lady walked out of the house and sat down with them. With her came a handsome man of about 45 years. He picked up the little boy and put it on his laps.

"Yes you are." Emily put a sonorous kiss on her wrinkled cheek.

"But Grandma, your hair was yellow and not grey!"

"Well that happens when you get old Spencer. That and you lose your teeth!"

The boy slapped his hands on his mouth to prevent his teeth from falling.

"Don't worry Spenc'. It cannot happen to you I promise." The boy relaxed and looked once more at the picture with suspicion. "You recognize the boy there in Grandma's arms?"

"No? It is me?"

"Nop. It was me, when I was your age. Or a little younger maybe." Henry said.

"Really?! But you were my daddy back then?"

The adults laughed.

"No. Not back then because you weren't born yet. I was just Henry. And now I'm your Daddy!" Henry answered as he started to tickle his son.

"B-B-But! Wait! I-It-it's no-fair!" The boy could hardly speak between the laughs. When his father stopped he managed to say: "But what will you be when I'm a daddy?"

"Well I'll be the Grandpa of your children and I will still be your daddy."

"And GranGran, what will you and Grandma be when I'll be a daddy?"

The two women looked at each other. There was no fear in their eyes.

"Well… we will be in the stars. Looking out for you and your father."

"Promise?"

"Yes we promise."

**THE END**

* * *

**Tadaaaaaaa! Thank you to all of you who read this until the end! You guys rock!**

**Don't forget to leave me one last review. It's environmentally friendly and it's friendly to me! =D**


End file.
